


Measure and Level

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Donuts, Food Fight, Hanukkah, M/M, Middle School, Puck's Nana - Freeform, fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the oil Nana should have been worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure and Level

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fuckurt Advent 2015--Day 11

“No oil until I get back, Noah. Do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Nana,” Puck says, but he’s making a face. Finn turns back to counter and checks that the sugar’s level for the third time. Nana’s not going to change her mind just ‘cause Puck makes a face, but he sure keeps trying. 

“You can make faces all you want, but you’re not touching the oil. I’ll be back in an hour.” Nana starts to walk out the door but turns around and walks back into the kitchen. “Room temperature water and juice for the yeast Noah. Finn.” She frowns, but it’s at the ingredients. “And no peeking while the dough’s rising.”

“Nana! Finn and I know what we’re doing!” Puck’s making a face again but he walks over to Nana and kisses her on the cheek. “We do this every year, remember.”

“I know, I know, but--” Nana waves her hand. “Okay, I promise I’m really going now. No oil!” 

They wait until they hear the back door close and then Puck shrugs at Finn. “We can totally handle this.”

“Yeah we can.” Finn grins. “I measured the sugar. See?”

“Awesome. Okay, we gotta let the yeast sit in here for 10 minutes,” Puck says, pouring the sugar into the bowl where they’ve already poured water and orange juice. Finn sets the timer, watching Puck carefully sprinkle the yeast in the bowl. They’ve been making the Jewish jelly donuts that Finn still can’t pronounce since they were in third grade, and every year Puck sprinkles on the yeast like he’s afraid it won’t work if he just dumps it in.

“Did you tell Nana about the Hot Wheels track?” Finn pulls the bag of flour down from the cabinet. Four years of Hanukkah donut-making and everything at Nana’s is always in the exact same places.

Puck shakes his head. “Nah, I didn’t have to yet, because she’s taking me to Toys R Us on Sunday. I get to pick out Emmi’s gifts and then act surprised when I open up the stuff I picked.” 

“Cool.” Finn grins. “Emmi’s going to freak when she sees those cars.” 

“Yeah, and you can get extra cars for it separate, so Nana can give her those earlier in the week and then Emmi can get her track on the eighth night.” Puck grins his grin like he’s plotting something. “If Nana wants to, anyway.” 

Finn laughs. “You know she’s gonna.” He dips the measuring cup in the flour and levels it with his finger. “Hey, maybe I can get you a gift this year for real for when I come over on Monday! I still have some of our lawn mowing money! What do you want?”  
Puck cuts butter into pieces and puts it in a bowl. “You could just get me the new Mario Party for us to play at your house.”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome, but then that’d be kind of like half my gift, too.” Finn frowns. “This is supposed to be your Hanukkah gift.”

“I know, dude, but nothing you’d get me would be any fun if I can’t play it with you,” Pucks says. He puts the butter in the microwave and sets the time. 

“Oh, cool, okay!” Finn feels kind of funny, like he’s going to start laughing, so he finishes scooping and leveling and dumps the whole five cups into Nana’s big yellow mixing bowl that Puck’s mom said was around when _she_ was a kid. Except Puck’s leaning over to get his butter out of the microwave when Finn dumps the flour in, so a big poof of flour flies up and hits Puck right in the face.

Finn can’t help it; he _does_ start laughing. Puck’s glaring at him, flour all over his face and in the front of his hair. Once Finn starts laughing, he can’t stop, and that just makes Puck glare more.

Finn’s laughing so hard that he doesn’t see Puck reaching into the bag until it’s too late, and then Finn’s got his own faceful of flour.

“Hey!” Finn spits flour, blinking it out of his eyelashes. It’s Puck’s turn to laugh, and Finn thinks he’s laughing a _lot_ bigger and louder than Finn ever did. “Uncool.”

“You started it!”

“Mine was an accident!”

“So?” Puck’s grinning, and Finn catches him out of the corner of his eye reaching for the bag again.”

“No way!” Finn knocks Puck’s hand out of the way, sending more flour onto the counter and some on Puck’s t-shirt.

“That wasn’t an accident, though!” Puck reaches for the bag again, but Finn beats him to it, and this time he throws a handful of flour directly over the top of Puck’s head.

“Assface!” Puck shakes his head, and Finn doubles over laughing this time, because Puck looks exactly like Finn’s old dog when he’d come in from the rain. Puck shoves his shoulders, hard, and when Finn staggers back, Puck hits him with another handful. 

There’s flour all over the kitchen now, and they both slip on it trying to shove at each other. Finn’s legs go out from under him when he tries to elbow Puck in the gut, and he pulls Puck down with him, kicking at Puck’s shins and flailing his fists until they’re lying flat on the floor, breathing heavy. 

“Dude, Nana’s going to be _so mad_ ,” Finn says, but when he tries to get up to get some paper towels or something, he just slides around again. 

“I know, but,” Puck’s laughing again, and it makes Finn grin. “This is so fun!” 

Finn doesn’t know why he does it, but when he looks at Puck all covered in flour and laughing, he has the thought, _Puck is so cute_. So he leans over and kisses Puck right on the nose. 

Puck stops laughing and just _looks_ at Finn, and Finn thinks for a second that he wishes the flour-covered floor would just open up and let him fall in, but then he sees Puck start to smile. 

“You kissed me.” He doesn’t sound mad or anything, so Finn nods. “Cool,” Puck says, nodding once, and then he makes his “thinking” face. “Can I do it, too?”

Finn nods again, so Puck leans in and kisses Finn on the tip of his nose. It tickles, kind of, but it also feels soft and really awesome. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely cool,” Finn says, and Puck’s face gets really bright. 

“Oh, crap, the butter’s probably gross and cold!” Puck pulls himself up by the cabinet handle and Finn does the same. “Oops, yeah, definitely.” He wrinkles his nose and puts it back in the microwave. 

“Yeah, Nana’s _definitely_ going to be mad,” Finn says. He brushes flour off the front of his jeans, but really he just ends up adding more flour to the mess. 

“Probably.” Puck shrugs. “But we’ll clean it up. We’ve got tons of time.”


End file.
